vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Setite Temple
Taking our cue from the game map as to points of the compass, the London Underground exit to "West London" is in the West (which also jibes with the Thames estuary being towards the West), then the Setite Temple Brothel entrance is first West from the Underground exit, and North, and then up some stairs to the East. The characters enter the Brothel South. The single player game's Setites make copious use of the hiding places, but are as often placed in the more usual "one around the corner, a group in a room" way. They do not have Obfuscate without a Mod. Normally they spam spells, run out of blood, and then Feed. Age of Redemption gives them Obfuscate; they use it much less frequently than Nosferatu and spam Eyes of the Serpent much less frequently. The Setite Temple is one of the easier places for dungeon crafters using the Storyteller tool to inhabit with a huge number of enemies, as there as so many existing and obvious nooks and crannies in which to hide the player from them (if they do not see the player, they will not attack all at once, and thus many more than the player could handle can be placed) Whatever else one might have to say about Pink, he is the only coterie member to use Disciplines effectively; Celerity is expensive, but it goes very well with Feral Claws' Aggravated damage, and Pink will make short work of a lot of dangerous enemies faster than Christof if Christof is only using regular attacks, even attacks with the Lethal sword damage that Modern enemies have little resistance against. Modern scientists are not in consensus as to what animal, if any, the head of Set is supposed to represent, and most agree it is entirely possible that it is an early representation of a fictitious creature, albeit created for a considerably different purpose than science fiction and fantasy creatures are created today Jewelery buried with Tut-Ankh-Amun shows the same color scheme and patterns found in the Temple. Materials, in order of most common use: Turquoise, Lapis Lazuli, Gold, Carnelian, Garnet. Falcon wings and sun discs portray the god Horus, and the less common snakes, Set. Tut's gem hints at space impact - BBC Humanity Gained, 10: Lily detects the demeanor of a Holy Warrior and says "Don't kill me! I'm not one of the Setites..." Christof replies, "Perhaps you will be a valuable ally" Gained, 10: Christof chooses practical advantages, as well as altruistic ones, over Death By Justice. "Nay, tell us of thy shipping routes and free Lily of the bonds of blood. Then we shall part in peace." Lost, 10: * When Lily pleads to Christof, "Don't kill me! I'm not one of the Setites...", answering, "I trust no one in this foul place!" loses points, as this implies that he would attack her. Lost, 20: Christof gains a bigger blood pool and a potential bug, by drinking from Lucretia's heart Tomes and Disciplines Lily and Christof gain Dominate at the end. Christof gains Serpentis no matter what choices he makes. There is a Tome of Obfuscate on Setite 2. Not appropriate to the setting, but it is appropriate to starting over, late in the game. Brothel :"Come upstairs. I'll flush those white cheeks" :"What's your pleasure?" Moving South up the stairs, West to the right, and just around the corner to the left/South, the coterie finds Lily, who immediately seizes the chance to be free of her Setite captors, pleading with Christof and Pink to save her. Perhaps Christof was the first vampire visitor to the Brothel who looked honorable enough to risk his life to save her. There is nothing of use for XP or loot purposes in the Theater Brothel. Access to the Temple proper is not as straightforward as usual, but rather hinted at in dialogue: :(Pink): Great. How do we get to her? :(Lily): In the storage area. There's a locked door behind a cheesy-looking stage backdrop of the Valley of Kings. There must be some secret way to open the door, but I don't know what it is. Continue South, behind the stage, and then East and then North. Trigger facing North opens the door to the East Perhaps the developers hoped to put on a grand show on the stage, like an Egyptian-themed Interview With the Vampire production, but ran out of time. Or a shootout, but that doesn't work because Setites have seemingly infinite visual range. They have to be hidden behind things or they immediately rush to attack. Setite Temple 1 The secret doors to the East open on the double doors and ramped balustrades typical of the Temple. More noticeably, all the areas in the temple are richly decorated, and their obsession with snakes and Set is pointed out by Pink East through the double doors, past an icon of Set's characteristic head and a statue (of a Baboon-headed Set displaying Osiris' severed head on a spear) and down a flight of wide and gently sloping stairs, is the exit to the next area; locked. To open it, another handle must be triggered. Two passages lead South and North, and then turn to the East again, on either side of the locked doors In plain sight in the South passage is an unarmed Setite, and around the corner are three Machete Setites. To the East, the room hides two more unarmed Setites. The wall with the mural of "Set gobblin' up old Osiris" is in the room at the end; in front of it, on the floor, is a stake and a Blood Stone. Where the North passage turns East, on the West wall, hides an unarmed Setite. Two more unarmed Setites and two Machete Setites are around the corner to the East. The passage ends in a room, with the door trigger on the South wall. Once the doors are opened, there are revealed a Machete Setite on the right, and a very dangerous Grenade Launcher Setite on the left. Grenades do as much damage as Rockets, a huge amount of Fire damage. Mercifully, the grenade launcher with its low trajectory is very ineffective at killing anyone who waits far enough up the stairs, and it is entirely possible for a skillful player to make this enemy kill himself with his own explosions. It would be harder to do this with a Setite than other explosives wielders like Nosferatu or Malkavians, as Setites have a resistance to fire that all other enemies lack. To the right we see our first "secret door", leading to the East and up around to a walkway overlooking the North passage. The door itself is not very secret, with it being highlighted as "Door", but the trigger to it is. Another locked door leads onwards, to the South. Down the passage to the left and down East, the secret room can be seen up above. At that corner is a Setite with an Incinerator (a hand held flamethrower), and an Armor T-Shirt is on the ground on the South side, and a Cardboard Box on the East side. Around the corner to the North are two unarmed Setites Unfortunately for dungeon makers, enemies cannot attack down to a lower level, or the secret room could be made a handy sniper's nest, but enemies milling about up there will remind players again of the secret door, had they forgotten or ignored it. The North path dog-legs East again, where there is an Unarmed directly ahead, a Machete to the right, and an Incinerator to the left. The trigger for the South door is to the right, with two Blood Pouches. A Suitcase is to the left. The South passage hides four unarmed Setites, with an Incinerator Setite behind them. The final, large room down the stairs has at least nine Setites in it, two of whom have the first Stake Guns in the game. Luckily, Stake Guns do very little damage, and Setites can be "body pulled" very easily, as they will attack anything they can see and they can see far away. The room has two Bottles of Vitae at the SouthWest corner, a Footlocker in the NorthWest corner. The walls are decorated with murals of black slaves, lined with hieroglyphic-carved square pillars, and Baboon-headed Sarcophogi are on the South and North walls. Setite Temple 2 Wooden slats hung on thick ropes form a bridge from the door to a central platform, and bridges South and North. Flamethrowing devices send fireballs diagonally across all of the bridges, but are harmless to characters running straight across (sadly, that can only be sure to be the controlled character, with the other coterie members getting hung up on corners and other such meandering). The game ensures the coterie will be running across a bridge at least four times, with the triggers for the South door being to the North and vice versa. On the North side, one Unarmed, two unarmed with a Conversation (both voiced by Dan Woren ): :We wish to know of thy shipping routes :Hsss! Ssslaughter them! :Infidels. You will suffer the death of a thousand cuts Two more Unarmed around the bend to the South, and one Machete. Further on, two Vipers and the first Assault Rifle Setite in a large room with a rope bridge blocked by a Portcullis, with a Switch on the other side. Paths on either side of it; the South (right hand) one leads to a locked door, and the North has four hidden Setites, the one furthest in on the left has a Grenade Launcher, but the other three may easily be pulled and dealt with first, even by accident. Two Vipers and an Assault Rifle Setite wait, up some steps, with a Crate on the left/South wall, and a switch that opens the Portcullis dead ahead/West. The oddly-decorated Switch opens the door to the South, with two Setites, a bookstand with a Tome of Obfuscate, Emeralds, a Crate, and the switch that triggers the next door The Southern route from the entrance has no enemies if the Northern route is taken, and it seems likely that the two conversational Setites appear at whichever route is first taken. At the bottom of the stairs from both Southern and Northern routes, there is a dais facing East, with the same Set statue as at the entrance to level 1, three Vipers, and two Grenade Launcher Setites. Trouble with the grenades can easily be dodged by running up the stairs, causing their wielders to haplessly damage themselves. Long passages to the East and South have an Unarmed and two Vipers. Around the corner to the left is an Unarmed, to the right, an Assault Rifle guarding a Suitcase. Long passage to the East, with an unlocked door leading to another room with square pillars. Fewer enemies, but much more dangerous ones. Grenade Launcher to the left, Assault Rifle to the right, Incinerator ahead, and two Stake Guns. Once all the enemies in this room including Vipers are killed, the door will open. An unarmed and another Setite before the exit. Setite Temple 3 At the bottom of the stairs is a Grenade Launcher trap in front. So fight on the stairs. Assault Rifle to the left, guarding a Suitcase, a Machete and Vipers, and Assault Rifle hidden to the right. Locked doors to the left/North and right/South are both operated by switches very near each other, on either side of a ledge that overlooks the next large room. The walkways to the ledge also overlook the passages reached through the doors. A dungeon-crafter's paradise, this place; lots of activity to create. To get there, get past the Grenade Launcher to the left, and Unarmed on the right, at the top of the stairs. This is the first Grenade that not only cannot be thwarted with stairs, but that will have an advantage shooting downstairs if characters retreat. A Viper is behind the Unarmed, and an Unarmed guards the two switches, standing on the overlooking ledge between them. Vampires below will be alerted to the coterie's presence, and will use Eyes of the Serpent on characters, but will be unable to attack, and will not move to the doors even when the switches are triggered. South/right: Machete, then Unarmed, then Incinerator and Unarmed on the slope to the big room. North/left door: Incinerator, then the first Revolver Setite, and an Unarmed Big room: Machete, Assault Rifle, six Vipers, each in the little "hutches" lovingly crafted for them by the Setites. Endearing. Or not, perhaps. Suitcase SouthWest corner, money SouthEast. A suitcase and "Diamonds in the NorthEast corner. Passage to the North with Unarmed and Assault Rifle. Around the corner to the East, Grenade Launcher and Unarmed. Pyramid room: stairs up to the South and North, exit to the East. Two Unarmed around the corner to the South, Stake Gun to the North, and one Unarmed on each side of the exit corridor. Chainsaw at the top of one of the staircases? Setite Temple 4 Much smaller pyramid, with Stake Gun and Unarmed Setites behind it. Down the stairs, Assault Rifle to the left, Grenade Launcher to the right. Two Vipers. South to Lucretia's chamber; hidden in alcoves on either side, Assault Rifle on the right (West), Unarmed to the left. Lucretia Lucretia, vengeful and unyielding, is voiced by Melodee Spevack, the same voice actress as the pitiful Libussa, Lily's sire Alexandra, and the Homeless Woman. see Characters Lucretia can potentially be a long fight for skill-based, rather than combat-based characters, as she drains blood with Tongue of the Asp, so bring plenty extra along with you. This fight is much easier than the next, though In the cutscene that follows, Lily jumps ahead an entire chapter, thanking Christof for removing her Blood Bond, but the coterie still needs to go to the Tower of London to finish that task. Gallery Lily Confronts Lucretia.png|Lucretia has bound Lily to her service and Lily confronts her Setite SMG.png| Setite Grenade1.png| Setite Raised.png| Setite Skin1.png| Setite Stakegun.png| Links Category:Modern Times Category:London Category:Locations